The objective of the International Conference on Trichinellosis is to bring together experts in the field of trichinellosis for the purpose of advancing understanding of parasitism and disease. The next meeting will be the eleventh (ICT-11) and will take place on August 8-12, 2004 in San Diego, California. The conference has a broad scope within a topic that is strictly limited to Trichinella. The conference will highlight recent research findings in genomics, molecular biology and immunity as well as new data on the emergence and reemergence of infection and disease in human and animal populations in different parts of the world. ICT-11 affords a timely and unique opportunity for physicians, veterinarians, diagnosticians and laboratory researchers to contribute their perspectives in discussions of all aspects of the parasite and the disease. The small size and focus of the meeting will facilitate initiation and continuation of research collaborations which are numerous among researchers in trichinellosis. The conference is an especially valuable opportunity for trainees to venture outside of their specialties, allowing them to gain a better understanding of Trichinella and trichinellosis in ecological and medical contexts. The changing global prevalence of Trichinella infection in people and animals, the identification of new Trichinella species, the availability of new genetic information and substantive progress in elucidation of immune mechanisms makes this a highly opportune time to convene researchers and public health experts with shared interests in trichinellosis.